Polos Opuestos
by alexis.fragaa
Summary: Kendall es el chico malo, Logan un chico para el que la vida se basa en ser el mejor de la clase que sucedera cuando estos polos tan opuestos se crucen.
1. Chapter 1

Cpitulo 1: Polos Opuestos

 **He regresado tal vez demasiado pronto pero les traigo una nueva historia tambien es corta pero no tan corta como destino, es algo un poco basico pero diferente a lo que he escrito espero les guste :***

POV Logan

-Logan Mitchell, ya que te hacen falta algunos creditos extra para pasar mi materia deberas dar tutoria a Kendall Knight uno de mis alumnos con menos creditos que cualquiera en toda la escuela-

Aquellas palabras dichas por el profesor de literatura despues de clases retumbaban en mi cabeza.

No es que no me gustara ayudar pero ayudar a Kendall Knight que era algo asi como el chico malo de la preparatoria no me agradaba mucho.

-¿Logan? ¿Acaso estamos en el mismo planeta?- decia mi amiga Jo quien caminaba a mi lado

-Si, es solo que todo eso de ayudar a Kendall me tiene un poco incomodo- dije frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y porque no hablas con el profesor? ¿Tal vez te pueda dejar algo diferente para que obtengas esos creditos?- decia Jo tratando de calmar mi incomodidad

-Tal vez tengas razon, mañana hablare con el- dije cambiando mi ceño fruncido

Al dia siguiente.

-Lo siento Logan, mis asignaturas para creditos extras no estan a discusion tendras que ayudar a Kendall si no quieres tomar la escuela de verano- decia el profesor intransigente

-Pero profesor...- dije suplicante

-Es mi ultima palabra sr. Mitchell que pase buena tarde- dijo saliendo del salon de clases

Yo me recargue al borde del escritorio soltando un bufido de fastidio.

-No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres, supongo que la escuela de verano seria mejor opcion- decia alguien entrando aquel salon, reconocia esa voz

Voltee para asegurarme de que se tratara de quien yo imaginaba y asi era, recargado en el marco de la puerta estaba Kendall completamente vestido de negro, su cabello en punta y el contorno de sus ojos negro.

-No, no es opcion para mi, no al menos si quiero disfrutar mi verano- dije un tanto temeroso

-Bien, entonces comencemos con esta tortura- dijo caminando hacia donde yo estaba

No alcance a decir nada, solo retrocedi y me sente en la silla frente al escritorio, el arrastro un pupitre quedando justo frente a mi.

Debo confesar estaba un poco nervioso por su presencia y mas que nada temia por mi vida, saque mi cuaderno de literarura, espere a que el sacara el suyo pero jamas sucedio creo que todo esto sera desgastante.

*Unas horas despues*

-Bien creo que sera todo por hoy, seguiremos repasando los movimientos literarios mañana- dije cerrando mi cuaderno y guardandolo en mi mochila

El no dijo una sola palabra solo se levanto y camino hasta la puerta pero se detuvo justo antes de salir del salon.

-Sabes jamas habia tenido un tutor tan lindo como tu, por cierto no debes temerme no te haria daño siendo asi de lindo- dijo volteando a verme con una sonrisa coqueta

Eso me hizo sonrojar lo que al parecer le hizo gracia, despues de eso se fue, yo tarde unos minutos en reaccionar e irme.

¿Que habra querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso le parezco atractivo? Pero que digo, el chico malo de la escuela fijandose en mi, Logan Mitchell el nerd, mas nerd del universo eso seria ridiculo ¿O no?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Casualidades

 **Hey se preguntaran porque actualizo tan pronto, bueno estare actualizando este fic cada fin de semana :) quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a IndirectamenteKogan y KiraHenderson mil gracias de verdad es un placer sentir su apoyo ;) :***

POV Kendall

Llegar a casa y encontrarme igual de solo que siempre jamas ha sido agradable, extraño a mi familia, a mamá, a papá y a la abuela; detesto todo esto, detesto a aquel conductor ebrio que me dejo sobrevivir y llevarse a mis padres, detesto al tiempo que me quito a mi abuela, la unica que se hizo cargo de mi cuando nadie mas quizo hacerlo, detesto esta soledad pero debo ser fuerte, no debo dejar que nadie pueda volver a lastimarme.

POV Logan

No puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kendall, no tengo idea porque si tal vez dijo todo eso unicamente para incomodarme y hacer que tire la toalla con el, pero no puedo permitirmelo, si quiero ingresar a una buena universidad debo tener el mayor numero de creditos posibles debo seguir la tutoria con Kendall aunque sea algo incomodisimo.

-Logan hijo ¿Sucede algo? No has tocado tu comida- decia mi madre con cara de preocupacion

-No, es solo que fue un dia pesado en la escuela y no tengo mucha hambre ¿Puedo retirarme?- dije un tanto cansado

-Claro, dejare tu plato en el microondas por si te da hambre mas tarde, por cierto hoy estare hasta tarde en la oficina asi que procura no desvelarte y cualquier cosa me llamas al celular- dijo mi madre

-Si esta bien- dije sonriendo

Subi a mi habitacion y me tumbe en mi cama mirando al techo, me pregunto que hara Kendall tal vez este en las calles fumando o haciendo graffitti o cosas por el estilo que hacen los chicos malos.

Me di una bofetada mental, no se ni siquiera porque estaba pensando en Kendall, creo que lo mejor sera comenzar con mi tarea.

POV Kendall

De tanto llorar me quede dormido, nada inusual en mi rutina diaria. Me levante, mire la hora y se estaba haciendo tarde para mi empleo en el centro comercial, baje rapidamente subi a mi moto y acelere lo mas que pude no podia permitirme ser despedido.

POV Logan

-De verdad ¿Quieres que te acompañe al centro comercial? O solo es un pretexto para verte con Jett y que tu mamá no diga nada- dije suspicaz hablando con Jo quien habia llegado hace unos minutos

-Enserio quiero que me acompañes y tal vez si nos topemos con Jett despues- decia Jo sonriendo

-Mmm no lo se siempre que nos topamos con Jett es incomodo tener que verlos besuqueandose y sentirme la tercera rueda- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Vamos Logs, te prometo que no sera asi esta vez, anda porfa- dijo suplicante

-Esta bien- no podia resistirme a sus suplicas

En el centro comercial

Genial de nuevo viendo como casi se comen sus caras, lo bueno es que no me iba a sentir la tercera rueda, me canse de eso asi que le hice ceñas a Jo pra decirle que iria a ver algo en la tienda de ropa que estaba frente a donde estabamos.

Ella solo hizo un ruido intelegible supuse que era un si como sea.

Unos minutos despues ya habia revisado casi toda la tienda, desde los jeans hasta las playeras y camisas unicamente me faltaba la ropa interior asi que para hacer tiempo fui hasta donde estaba esta.

Revise los boxers y calcetines un rato, de pronto llamaron la atencion unos boxers rojos, los tome solo por curiosidad.

-Se te verian bien puestos- oi como alguien susurro coqueto en mi oido, esa voz era de Kendall

Solte la prenda y voltee encarandolo

-¿Kendall? ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Estas siguiendome o algo asi?- dije un poco asustado

-Para nada aqui trabajo y si gustas puedo ayudarte a elegir boxers- dijo con su misma voz coqueta de antes

-No gracias, creo que mejor me voy Jo debe estarme buscando- dije un tanto nervioso y sali de aquel lugar a prisa

Busque a Jett y Jo para decirles que me iria a casa pero no los encontre, llame a Jo mil veces a su telefono pero jamas contesto asi que no fue dificil adivinar lo que estaban haciendo, lo mejor sera que me vaya.

Al dia siguiente.

-Y eso basicamente son las principales obras de Edgar Allan Poe quien se caracterizo por escribir historias de suspenso- dije tratando de explicar a Kendall

Desde hace horas el me miraba de una forma coqueta que me mantenia un poco incomodo.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?- pregunte, el solo nego con su cabeza -Bien entonces sera todo por hoy, por cierto sera mejor que mañana nos reunamos en mi casa- dije guardando mi cuaderno

Tal vez me arrepienta de esto o quiza teniendo a Kendall en mi territorio todo sea menos incomodo.

-Ok, enviame tu direccion en un mensaje de texto- dijo despreocupado levantandose de su lugar -Por cierto si gustas dar una vuelta por el centro comercial mi propuesta de ayudarte a elegir boxers sigue en pie- dijo coqueto

Yo solo me sonroje, que le sucede a este tipo, no creo aguantar esto un dia mas aunque debo admitir que me esta haciendo sentir algo mas que incomodidad, algo dificil de explicar, algo que jamas habia sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Mi territorio, mis complicaciones

 **He aqui el tercer capitulo espero sea de su agrado :) gracias por sus reviews :***

POV Kendall

-Linda habitacion- dije entrando a aquella pulcra habitacion

Este chico si era demasiado organizado, digo comparada con mi habitacion incluso parece que nadie a dormido nunca aqui pues esta impecable.

-Gracias, pero sientate donde gustes- dijo señalando la silla frente al escritorio y el pequeño divan frente a la ventana

Yo tome asiento en el divan para tratar de no desordenar nada.

-Podemos parar ya, jamas habia estado tan aburrido en una habitacion- dije frustrado

-Ya solo falta poco y no se supone que debamos divertirnos en mi habitacion-

-Bueno podemos divertirnos un poco- dije lascivo

-¿De que hablas?- dijo confundido

-Ya sabes una habitacion puede ser muy divertida y mas entre dos personas- dije lascivamente acercandome a el

POV Logan

Creo que entiendo lo que busca, se esta acercando a mi, trato de alejarme pero de un momento a otro me encuentro acorralado contra la pared.

Podia sentir el aliento de Kendall chocar contra el mio, trate de alejarlo pero algo me lo impidio, trate de nuevo pero aquellos ojos esmeralda me hipnotizaban.

-Ken...dall-dije nervioso

El continuo acercandose mas hasta que finalmente me beso, me beso y en lugar de no corresponderle lo hice, cai en sus redes y lo peor de todo era que este seria siempre mi primer beso.

Minutos despues rompimos el beso, el solo me miro con su sonrisa de siempre yo solo aparte la mirada.

-Sera mejor que te vayas- dije tratando de sonar indiferente

El no dijo nada, solo tomo sus cosas y salio de mi habitacion. Yo me deslice por la pared hasta el suelo, que habia sucedido como perdi mi autocontrol.

Esto jamas volvera a repetirse para Kendall solo soy un juego, para Kendall no soy nada serio ademas no tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas mi unico pensamiento debe ser la escuela, trate de convencerme pero no puedo negar que ese fue el mejor primer beso, me fascino y eso me hace sentir peor.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Secretos Y Relaciones

 **Hola :) Aqui de nuevo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado, aqui la historia tomara una especie de giro espero les gusto :***

POV Logan

Las semanas pasaron y yo marque mi distancia con Kendall, unicamente me dedicaba a ayudarlo con la literatura, evitaba hacerle conversacion salvo que tuviera dudas sobre lo que estudiabamos, cuando terminabamos yo salia inmediatamente si es que estabamos en la escuela, si el iba a mi casa lo acompañaba rapidamente hacia la salida.

Pareceria descortes pero como ya lo dije no tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas, mi unico enfoque debia ser la escuela.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana- dije saliendo de aquel salon lo mas rapido posible

-Logan espera- dijo caminando tras de mi

Fingi no escucharlo pero el volvio a insistir a si que me detuve.

-¿Que sucede?- dije resignado

-¿Porque me tratas asi? ¿Es por el beso? Escucha desde hace meses he estado viendote y en realidad me gustas asi que fue como lo mejor del mundo el que te asignaran como mi tutor- dijo sonriendo

-Por favor Kendall se de tu fama de chico malo estoy seguro que no soy el primero al que le dices eso- dije serio

-Asi que es eso, asi que porque visto de negro, soy malo en la escuela, conduzco una moto y suelo pasar mucho de mi tiempo en detencion soy un chico malo- dijo con un poco de ¿dolor? En su voz

Yo solo lo mire, el tono en que lo decia me hizo sentir un poco culpable.

-Sabes supuse que eras diferente, que no me etiquetarias pero veo que me equivoque no eres el chico lindo que crei- dijo con el mismo tono de dolor y salio del salon

Yo mordi mi labio sintiendome realmente culpable, pero realmente si me deje llevar por su aspecto y por lo que todos decian para crearme una opinion sobre Kendall.

Dude un momento y despues sali tras el.

-Kendall espera- dije caminando tras el

No se detuvo asi que corri para alcanzarlo, cuando por fin lo hice lo tome del brazo y logre que se detuviera.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Para que me sigues? No se supone que te doy miedo-

-No solo es eso Kendall, yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas de tener novio, lo primordial en mi vida deben ser mis estudios, debo ser el mejor ya despues tendre tiempo para divertirme- dije serio

-Logan tienes 17 años, en dos años iras a la universidad de verdad crees que estando en una escuela en la que debes trabajar mas duro podras divertirte, deberias aprovechar ahora que aun tienes un poco mas de libertad- dijo sereno

Creo que si estaba un poco mal pues todas aquellas palabras no sonaban disparatadas.

-Pero...- dije tratando de buscar un buen argumento contra lo que habia dicho

-Escucha esta bien que quieras ser el mejor, pero que satisfaccion tiene ser el mejor si no disfrutas de la vida y mas ahora que puedes hacerlo- dijo serio

-Creo que tienes razon, pero si te soy sincero no se como divertirme- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Quizas si fueras algo asi como mi novio yo podria mostrarte como divertirte- dijo divertido

-¿Es eso una propuesta? ¿No crees que vas muy rapido?- dije ironico

-Podemos ir lento si es lo que quieres, para iniciar que tal un beso de disculpas-

Yo solo sonrei y lo bese.

POV Kendall

-Vaya, vaya veo que encontraste nuevo dueño, si que te mueves rapido Kendall ¿Supongo que ya sabe tu secretito? Si quieres puedo contarselo aver si sigue besandote igual- esa voz, no, no podia ser el

-¿Carlos? ¿Qu..e. ha..haces aqui?- dije rompiendo el beso con Logan

Note que Logan solo me miraba confundido.

-Bueno no pensabas que ibas a huir eternamente de mi ¿Oh si? Pero no pensaras recibirme asi que tal si me llevas a donde vives y recordamos viejos tiempos- decia maliciosamente

Yo solo lo mire con rabia, no dije nada mas solo me aleje de ahi corriendo, pronto escuche como Logan corria tras de mi

POV Logan

-Kendall espera- grite corriendo tras de el pero parecia que eso lo hacia aumentar su velocidad

POV Kendall

Tengo que huir, tengo que salir de aqui ahora que el me encontro debo irme lejos y no regresar porque tiene que pasar esto justo ahora cuando por fin habia logrado encontrar el amor, parece que eso del amor para mi solo estara en los cuentos.

Senti como alguien se abalanzaba sobre mi espalda haciendome caer, espero que no sea el.

-Vaya por fin logre alcanzarte- decia una agitado Logan

-Logan, sera mejor que te vayas, se que acabamos de comenzar ahora es algo lindo pero yo debo irme lejpa a donde Carlos no me encuentre- dije levantandome del suelo y caminando lo mas rapido posible

-¿Porque huyes de el? ¿Porque debes irte? Merezco una explicacion ¿No crees?- dijo caminando tras de mi

-Seria peligroso entre menos sepas mejor- dije sin mirarlo

-Esta bien, ire a preguntarle yo mismo- dijo haciendo que me detuviera

Tome a Logan del brazo y lo jale hasta llegar a mi casa siempre vigilando que nadie nos siguiera.

-¿Vives aqui?- asenti -¿Tu solo?- asenti de nuevo

-Sientate donde gustes- dije señalando el unico sofa dentro de la sala

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Como permiten que un chico menor viva solo?- decia inquisitivo

-Basta haces demasiadas preguntas- dije serio -Mis padres murieron hace años en un accidente de auto y no soy menor tengo 18 perdi un año escolar- dije sentandome en el suelo frente a el

-Lo siento no debi preguntar por tus padres- dijo cabizbajo

-No te preocupes, no lo sabias-

-¿Y como conociste a Carlos?- pregunto curioso

-Bueno, lo conoci unos meses despues de que murieron mis padres pues al no localizar pronto a mi abuela me enviaron a un hogar de acogida con un gran hombre Javier Garcia y Carlos era su hijo apenas 5 años mayor que yo- dije con un nudo formandose en mi garganta -Todo iba bien Carlos jugaba conmigo a pesar de tener ya 15 años, siempre era amable jamas me parecio malo ni nada por el estilo- dije con la voz entre cortada

Al notar esto el se levanto del sofa y se sento a mi lado sujetando mi mano.

-Hasta que un dia el Sr Garcia debia salir a una cena de negocios a las afueras de la ciudad dejandome a cargo de Carlos lo cual me parecio grandioso pues seria como una pijamada con mi hermano mayor- dije mientras lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos -Pero fue todo menos diversion para mi, justo cuando recien me habia dormido Carlos entro a mi habitacion despertandome para "jugar"- dije haciendo comillas con mi mano libre

El solo froto el dorso de mi mano y con su pulgar limpio las lagrimas de mis mejillas.

-Yo le dije que no tenia ganas de jugar que mañana lo hariamos sin saber de que juego se trataba pero el se puso violento comenzo a tocarme, trate de correr pero me tenia bien sujeto y de un momento a otro comenzo su asqueroso juego, no le importo que yo llorara, no le importo que me doliera, no le importo nada- dije rompiendo en llanto

Logan me abrazo y froto mi espalda.

-No debes seguir contandome si no quieres, ya todo esta bien-

Yo me aferre a su abrazo, lo necesitaba demasiado.

-Creo que no es bueno que estes aqui solo ¿Porque no te quedas en mi casa unos dias?- dijo sin romper el abrazo

-De verdad ¿No habra problemas con tus padres?-

-No lo creo podemos decirle a mi mamá que tus padres salieron fuera y si intenta llamarlos le dire a Jo que se haga pasar por tu madre- decia confiado

Yo solo asenti despues de eso ambos rompimos el abrazo yo subi por algunas de mis cosas y salimos de aquella sombria casa.

POV Logan

-Listo, con este colchon inflable dormiras muy bien- dije tendiendo una sabana sobre el colchon

-Gracias Logan- dijo y se acerco dandome un beso

Yo solo sonrei y lo bese de nuevo. No fue facil convencer a mamá incluso cuando Jo fingio ser la mamá de Kendall pero finalmente accedio gracias a mi gran hermanito James que la convencio.

Eran las 11 de la noche, las luces apagadas y el silencio envolviendo mi habitacion, no podia evitar pensar en lo que Kendall me habia contado.

-Kendall- no dijo nada -¿Estas despierto?-

-Si ¿Que sucede?- dijo susurrando

-¿Puedo saber que sucedio despues con Carlos?- pregunte temeroso de su reaccion

No hubo respuesta, supongo que siendo algo tan delicado le causaba demasiado dolor, al ver que no respondia me dispuse a dormir.

-Carlos continuo con sus abusos durante meses, yo vivia asustado hacia lo posible por no dormir pues sabia que llegada la hora de dormir el me visitaria, pronto localizaron a mi abuela y crei que ahi todo acabaria que podria irme lejos pero el se las arreglo para que nos quedaramos a vivir en su casa- decia entre sollozos -Todo esto siguio hasta que cumpli 15 y el 20, un dia no aguante y le conte todo a mi abuela le dije que debiamos irnos que debiamos huir y fue asi como llegamos a este pueblo, dos años despues mi abuela fallecio y sin un tutor no pude regresar a la escuela hasta que compli los 18-

-¿Sabes que tu no tienes la culpa verdad?- dije dulcemente el no dijo nada -No te preocupes Kendall de ahora en adelante no estaras solo-

-Gracias Logan eres lo mejor que me ha pasado-

POV Kendall

Despues de la conversacion con Logan oi sonar mi telefono, vi la hora 1:00 am al parecer era un mensaje de texto de un numero desconocido

-Mensaje de texto-

CREES QUE PUEDES HUIR DE MI, CREO QUE NO HAS COMPRENDIDO QUE PUEDO SER TU SOMBRA POR CIERTO LA VERDAD ES QUE COMO YA ERES MAYOR DE EDAD NO ME INTERESAS MUCHO. EN CAMBIO TU QUERIDO LOGAN AUN ES MENOR TAL VEZ PUEDA CONVERTIRLO EN MI NUEVO JUGUETE Y MAS VIENDOLO DORMIR TAN APACIBLEMENTE, ME PREGUNTO SI DISFRUTARA IGUAL QUE TU, CON CARIÑO CARLOS GARCIA.

-Mensaje de texto-

Me dejo helado leer eso y mas el solo pensar en que lastimen a Logan, lo mejor sera que me vaya, que me aleje para que Carlos me siga y no lastime a Logan. Tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir de aquella casa no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Logan, mi ultimo beso para el.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Escapare Contigo

 **Holi :) aqui les tengo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero les guste y agradezco todos sus reviews :***

POV Logan

-Ire por algo de comida, sera mejor que llenes el tanque de gasolina- dijo Kendall bajando del auto.

No se en que momento termine en el auto de mi hermano a miles de kilometros escapando de el tal Carlos junto con Kendall; desde que salimos de casa me lo he estado preguntando y hasta ahora no encuentro respuesta.

1:00 a.m Casa de Logan

Senti algo calido en mi frente que pronto me hizo despertar, mire el reloj, me levante para ver que Ken estuviera bien y para mi sorpresa el no estaba, busque en mi baño y np habia nadie pronto me percate de que mi ventana estaba abierta cuando yo la habia cerrado antes de dormir; al asomarme por ahi pude distinguir a unos cuantos pasos de mi entrada a Kendall con la maleta en la que habia traido sus cosas. Sali rapidamente por la ventana y corri hacia el.

Cuando lo alcance lo tome de la muñeca y pude notar que se sobresalto.

-Kendall ¿Que haces afuera? Y con tus cosas- pregunte desconcertado

-Tengo que irme Logan- dijo sin voltear a verme

-¿Porque? Crei que querias quedarte conmigo- dije entristecido

-No puedo, si me quedo contigo Carlos te puede hacer daño, el me envio un memsaje diciendomelo- dijo dolido y soltandose de mi agarre

-¿Pero a donde iras? ¿Como planeas viajar?-  
-No lo se, ya me las arreglare pero dejame ir no soportaria que te lastimaran- dijo comenzando a caminar

-Ire contigo, tomare las llaves del auto de James y viajaremos en el- dije sin pensarlo

El solo me dio evasivas para tratar de hacerme desistir pero en ese momento me salio el lado obstinado de los Mitchell asi que no le quedo mas remedio que regresar a casa conmigo y esperarme para escapar con el.

10:00 a.m en algun lugar lejos de Minnesota

-Listo vamonos- dijo mientras subia al auto y arrancando

-¿Y a donde vamos?- pregunte inquisitivo

-No tengo idea supongo que iremos lo mas lejos posible- contesto sin apartar la vista del camino

Yo frunci el ceño.

-Logan- voltee a verlo -Aun puedo dejarte en algun lugar seguro para que vuelvas a casa- era la enesima vez que me decia lo mismo

-Te repito que no, estamos juntos en esto tal vez parezca que estoy asustado pero no es asi solo estoy un poco preocupado porque no tenemos algun destino- dije serio

-No te preocupes iremos a donde nos lleve el viento o a California lo que suceda primero- dijo divertido

POV Normal

Casa de Logan

-¡James! ¡Logan! A almorzar- gritaba la madre de ambos chicos desde el comedor

Pronto un aun adormilado James bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Tu hermano no planea bajar son mas de las 11?- preguntaba Johanna al adormilado James que no hizo mas que encojer los hombros

Lo cual hizo que Johanna subiera con rumbo a la habitacion de Logan, toco una, dos y a la tercera vez entro encontrando la habitacion vacia sin Logan ni Kendall, inspecciono el baño y no habia nada miro el jardin por la ventana y al no ver nada comenzo a asustarse. Cuando se disponia a salir de la habitacion encontro una nota sobre la cama.

En ella Logan dejaba dicho que se habia ido con Kendall y que no debian preocuparse ademas habian tomado prestado el auto de James.

-!James!- gritaba Johanna bajando las escaleras

-¿Que sucede mamá?- decia un asustado James al ver a su madre de esa manera

-Tu hermano huyo con ese tal Kendall- decia una Johanna consternada

-¿Que? Como que huyo- decia un sorprendido James

-Si al parecer algo malo le sucedia a Kendall y el se fue con el en tu auto- dijo Johanna angustiada

-!Mi auto¡- grito James

-Sera mejor que llame a la policia- decia Johanna tomando el telefono

POV Kendall

-Sera mejor buscar un lugar donde descansar, no hemos dormido nada asi que antes de seguir el viaje sera mejor descansar- decia Kendall sin dejar de mirar la solitaria carretera

-Pero ¿Donde? Esta carretera esta practicamente vacia- dije mirandolo

-Creo que hay un mirador por aqui cerca, ahi podriamos quedarnos mientras avanzamos a la civilizacion-

Yo no dije nada y solo me dedique a mirarlo sonaba tan valiente pero su cara reflejaba miedo, miedo de lo que sucedera ahora.

POV Carlos

Ver a la policia frente a la casa de Logan me hizo pensar en que Kendall habia hecho una estupidez asi que decidi ir a averiguar.

Toque la puerta y espere hasta que salio una mujer con un semblante de preocupacion.

-Buenas tardes estoy buscando a Kendall- dije sonriendo amable

-¿Es usted algo de Kendall? ¿Sabe a donde fue con mi Logie?- dijo aquella mujer tomandome de la camisa

-Disculpeme señora no tengo idea de que habla yo solo vine a buscar a mi hermanito ¿Podria explicarme que sucede?- dije desconcertado

-Al parecer su hermanito huyo llevandose a mi Logie con el- dijo soltandome

-No puede ser ahora veo porque la policia esta aqui pero ¿Tienen idea a donde fueron?- dije finjiendo una extrema preocupacion

-No, la policia esta rastreando el auto de mi otro hijo James que fue donde huyeron- decia preocupada

-Podria hablar con los policias- pregunte

-Claro adelante- dijo dejandome abriendome paso a su casa

Que gran error Kendall se te olvida que yo te conozco mas que tu mismo asi que no sera dificil averiguar donde estas y cuando te encuentre vas a ser mio e incluso no estaria mal hacer mio a Logan solo para dejarte claro que eres mio.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Fugitivios

 **Hey! Aqui les traigo el ultimo cap de la semana espero sea de su agrado :* gracias por sus reviews disfruten**

POV LOGAN

Un beso, dos besos, tres besos deje de contar en el momento en que Kendall y yo pasamos al asiento trasero al llegar al mirador, todo comenzo con un dulce beso hasta convertirse en algo mas pasional. Pronto comenzo a pasar sus manos por el boton de mis pantalones lo cual me devolvio a la realidad.

-Espera- dije agitado rompiendo aquel beso

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto un igual agitado Kendall

-No podemos hacer esto- dije colocandome mi camiseta de vuelta

-¿Porque? Crei que habia algo entre nosotros- dijo dolido

-Kendall tienes 18 yo aun soy menor de edad y si algo sucede entre nosotros seria algo asi como un delito- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Pero nadie lo sabra, sera como un secreto entre tu y yo- dijo dulce

-No Kendall ya tendremos problemas por huir ademas no se si estoy listo para hacerlo- dije cabizbajo

El tomo mi barbilla y conecto nuestras miradas.

-No me importaria pasar el resto de mi vida en prision por estar contigo pero si no estas listo para esto entonces tendre que esperarte- dijo dulcemente y me beso

-Gracias por entender Ken- dije y lo bese

Despues de eso ambos nos dispusimos a dormir aun en el asiento trasero acurrucados.

POV Normal

Mientras tanto en casa de Logan todo era un caos su madre no dejaba de gritar a los policias que debian encontrar a su hijo.

-Deben hacer algo señor oficial, rastreen el auto, su celular no lo se hagan algo- decia una histerica Johanna Mitchell

-Tranquilicese señora ya estamos haciendo todo lo que esta en nuestras manos hemos enviado una alerta a los estados vecinos ademas la fotografia que usted nos brindo ya esta en todas las redes sociales tambien- decia un oficial de policia tranquilisandola

-Creo que sera mejor que regrese a mi casa tal vez si reviso las cosas de mi hermano encuentre alguna pista- decia Carlos finjiendo interes en lo sucedido

El policia solo asintio al igual que Johanna.

POV James

En que buen lio nos metio mi hermanito, dejenme decirles no es nada lindo tener tu casa llena de policias.

-Contesta- dije al aire mientras oia el tono de espera

POV Logan

Desperte gracias al ruido de mi celular, lo tome y al ver que se trataba de James dude un poco en contestar pero al final lo hice.

-James ¿Que sucede?- dije un tanto preocupado

-Primero que nada estas loco por hacer lo que hiciste y segundo hasta que por fin alguien te saco de estar metido todos los dias entre libros- dijo un tanto molesto e ironico

-Solo llamaste para eso- dije fastidiado

-No, escucha si tu y Kendall quieren seguir fugitivos deben dejar mi auto y buscar otra forma de seguir porque mamá ya mando a rastrear mis placas, sera mejor tambien que dejes tu celular porque tambien comenzaran a rastrearlo y por ultimo sera mejor que se disfracen pues su foto ya esta en las redes sociales- dijo susurrando

-Gracias James-

-De nada Logs- dijo y despues de eso colgo

POV Carlos

Vaya Kendall vive como vagabundo y un vagabundo que esconde muy bien sus cosas personales llevo horas buscando y no hay nada que me indique donde puede estar. De pronto vi de entre su colchon asomarse un viejo cuaderno.

-Que tenemos aqui, asi que tu mas grande sueño es ir a California tal como planeaban tus padres, creo que ya te tengo Kendall Knight- dije con aquel cuaderno entre mis manos

Esperare unos dias para avisar a la policia y asegurarme de que realmente llegues a California hasta entonces disfruta tu libertad Kendall porque pronto seras solo mio.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Descubriendo engaños

 **He aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta bella historia :) estamos cerca del final solo 4 capitulos mas espero este siendo de su agrado y gracias de antemano por sus reviews :***

POV Logan

-Llevamos caminando horas jamas pense que la civilizacion estuviera tan lejos de la carretera- dije agotado

-Tranquilo ya pronto llegaremos a algun lugar civilizado- decia Kendall sujetando mi mano

Ser fugitivos no es tan divertido como lo imagine, crei que seria divertido como en las peliculas pero me equivoque al menos ya tengo una aventura sobre la cual contar y que no se refiera a mi libro de matematicas avanzado.

-Mira, ahi es un pequeño centro comercial- decia Kendall entusiasmado al ver civilizacion

-Genial, debemos comprar mas comida y algun disfraz para que no nos reconozcan- dije serio

-De prisa tal vez esten por cerrar ya casi oscurece- dijo Kendall apresurando su paso

POV James

-Asi que Logan huyo con Kendall- repetia Jo por enesima vez

-Si, es la enesima vez que te digo que si- dije un poco exasperado

-Bueno solo me es imposible creer que Logansito haya hecho algo asi- dijo a modo de disculpa

-A mi tambien y la verdad es muy extraño porque por mas que le doy vueltas al asunto ni Logan, ni Kendall tenian razones para huir- dije inquisitivo

-En eso tienes razon Logan no tenia razones pero Kendall tal vez si hasta donde se esta solo no tiene familia ni nada tal vez se canso de su soledad y huyo con Logan- dijo Jo seria

-¿Kendall no tiene familia? Pero si su hermano vino hoy a buscarlo- dije confundido

-Debe ser un error hasta donde yo se y por boca de Jett Kendall esta solo desde hace como dos años tal vez es un hermano perdido o algo asi- dijo igual de confundida que yo

Esto me deja mucho que pensar, tal vez el Carlos ese no sea tan de fiar tendre que mantenerme al tanto de cualquier cosa extraña que note en el.

POV Logan

-Listo con esto jamas nos reconoceran- dije ajustando la peluca de Kendall

-Seguro que son buenos disfraces-

-Desde luego que si- dije seguro de mi

Mientras Kendall vestia de anteojos, sueter, pantalones de vestir, una peluca castaña y brackets falsos yo vestia con una peluca negra, lentes de sol, jeans ajustados y botas. Asi jamas seremos encontrados pues somos todo lo contrario a lo que seguro estan buscando. Ademas de los disfraces compramos un telefono nuevo para poder comunicarnos.

-Bien ahora caminemos hacia el lugar donde rentan autos- dijo comenzando a adentrarse de nuevo en la caerretera

-Fue una suerte que el vendedor supiera de ese negocio y mas que estuviera cerca de aqui- dije siguiendolo

Ambos seguimos caminando hablando de cualquier tonteria hasta llegar al establecimiento aquel, con los pocos ahorros mios y de Kendall dejando suficiente para comida y gasolina logramos alquilar un auto para nada lujoso y que por lo viejo que era pasaria completamente desapercibido pero al menos era funcional.

-Segun el mapa en el telefono debes ir todo derecho hasta la siguiente desviacion- dije serio

-Entendido y anotado, acaso dice el telefono ¿cuanto nos falta?- pregunto viendo la carretera

-24 horas- dije serio

El solo fruncio el ceño.

-Creo que deberiamos buscar donde dormir, estoy cansado de tanto caminar- dijo seguido de un bostezo

-Bueno tal vez debamos parar en el hotel mas proximo- dije buscando en el mapa en mi telefono

POV James

Han pasado ya dos dias desde que Kendall y Logan huyeron, nada se sabe aun sobre ellos, me alegra que Logan viva su vida como un chico normal pero me entristece el que tal vez no volvere a verlo al menos la policia trajo de vuelta mi auto desde donde Kendall y Logan lo dejaron abandonado.

-¿Crees que esto sea una buena idea James?- decia Jo mientras abriamos una de las ventanas de la casa de Kendall

-Claro tenemos que averiguar quien es en realidad el tal Carlos- dije comenzando a entrar a la casa -Tu atenta y vigila que no venga nadie- dije y ella asintio

Aquella ventana daba directo a la sala asi que camine hasta las escaleras hasta las habitaciones, abri varias puertas hasta encontrar la de la habitacion de Kendall busque algo que me diera un indicio de que Carlos era quien decia pero no habia fotos de el o algo, ademas la casa daba un aspecto de abandono comprobando mas aun que el tal Carlos no es hermano de Kendall.

Segui buscando algo tal vez solo estaba juzgando antes de tiempo, pronto encontre un viejo cuaderno, al abrirlo me encontre con lo que debia ser el diario de Kendall tal vez ahi encontraria algo sobre Carlos y unas paginas despues asi fue, pero no hablaba de un hermano si no de un monstruo llamado Carlos que no hacia mas que lastimarlo con su juego asqueroso, ese juego en el que ambos debian desnudarse.

Lo que leia era horrible, habia paginas y paginas que hablaban sobre aquel monstruo hasta que encontre una sobre como la abuela de Kendall lo rescataba de las garras de aquel monstruo, con eso me basto para saber que Carlos era un miserable y tal vez la razon de la huida de los chicos.

Escuche un ruido parecia un auto estacionandose, como pude y con temor a caer baje por la ventana trasera del cuarto de Kendall, logrando escapar junto a Jo sin ser vistos.

-Ya no puedo correr mas- decia una agitada Jo deteniendose en medio del parque -Averiguaste algo?-

-Si- dije agitado -Mis sospechas eran ciertas el tal Carlos no es quien dice ser-

Espero los chicos jamas sean encontrados y espero lograr alejar a Carlos de mi casa. 


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Love me like you do

 **He aqui un nuevo capitulos espero que sea de su agrado y el titulo del capitulo se debe a que me inspire un poco escuchando la cancion de Ellie Goulding mientras escribia una de las partes de este capi ;) ya se daran cuenta cual y espero les guste de antemano mil gracias por su review y en el capitulo de mañana les tengo una ligera sorpresa :***

POV Logan

4 dias y contando, en este tiempo logre enamorarme cada vez mas de Kendall y por supuesto de California, todo aqui siempre es tan soleado, tan lleno de vida y estando con Ken todos los dias son una aventura.

-¿Que haremos hoy?- dije cual niño pequeño emocionado

-Bueno creo que hoy deberia buscar un empleo aunque lo veo dificil pues no puedo usar mi identificacion porque entonces nos encontrarian- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Porque no tocas en la calle con tu guitarra, yo podria no se cantar contigo he cantado antes, bueno solo en la iglesia pero no debe ser dificil-

-Bueno manos a la obra- dijo tomando su guitarra mientras yo iba tras de el

POV James

-¿Aun nada?- dije mientras Jo tecleaba en la computadora

-No, por mas que busco algo sobre Carlos Garcia tal pareciera que no existiera unicamente me aparece algo sobre un tal Javier Garcia- dijo frustrada

-Checa algo sobre ese tal Javier tal vez tiene alguna conexion con Carlos- dije inquieto mientras ella tecleaba de nuevo

-Oh dios mio- dijo sorprendida

-¿Que sucede?- dije curioso

-Carlos es hijo del multimillonario productor Javier Garcia- dijo aun sorprendida

-¿Enserio? Entonces tal vez por eso jamas se supo nada de lo que le hizo a Kendall ese maldito debio amenazarlo con usar sus influencias- dije rabioso

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- dijo Jo preocupada

-No lo se, no puedo traer el diario de Kendall porque me acusaria de ayanamiento- dije pensativo -Tal vez pueda conseguir que Kendall me envie una grabacion delatandolo-

Ella solo me miro un tanto preocupada por la situacion en que nos encontrabamos.

POV Logan

Una semana en California mas que suficiente para acoplarme a esta bella ciudad. Kendall y yo hemos tenido suerte cantando en las calles, claro que no somos los unicos pero aun asi cada dia nos esforzamos mas.

-Creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos, parece que se avecina una tormenta y este parque queda muy lejos del hotel- dijo Kendall tomando su guitarra

Justo cuando comenzamos a caminar la lluvia se hizo presente haciendo correr a todo aquel que estaba en aquel parque, nosotros corrimos tambien pero aun asi no evitariamos empaparnos pero aun asi continuamos las 5 calles faltantes hasta llegar al hotel.

Justo cuando entramos a nuestra habitacion mi telefono comenzo a sonar.

-Es James- dije al ver la expresion de Kendall

Conteste inmediatamente.

POV James

-Kendall tienen que irse, Carlos va por ustedes- dije tras recuperarme del golpe que ese infeliz me dio

-¿Que? Pero como sabe que estamos aqui- decia mi hermanito asustado

-No lo se, yo ni siquiera le dije nada-

Soy un imbecil pensar en la forma tan eatupida en la que me descubrio, debi escuchar el audio de Kendall en otro lugar.

*Unas horas antes*

-Sabes demasiado James, esto es justo lo que necesitaba para ir por Kendall hasta California- dijo Carlos mientras me sostenia contra la pared sujetando mi cuello

Maldita la hora en que decidi escuchar el audio de Kendall en mi cuarto y maldita la hora en que a mi madre logro engatuzarla este infeliz para poder entrar y salir cuando le place de nuestra casa.

-Entregame el celular- dijo apretando mas su agarre

No me quedo mas que darselo, al tenerlo en sus manos lo arrojo al piso destrozandolo de un pisoton.

-Y mas te vale no mencionar nada de lo que sabes, si es que no quieres que lastime a tu hermanito o peor aun a tu querida y estupida mami- dijo malicioso

Yo solo gruñi y en ese momento me golpeo fuertemente el estomago para despues soltarme, eso me hizo caer al suelo mientras lo veia irse. Tras recuperarme baje oara llamar desde el telefono que guardaba para emergencias.

-Maldita sea, no te preocupes en cuanto la tormenta pase nos iremos, gracias y de nuevo no te preocupes- dijo con notables nervios en su voz para despues colgarme

Espero que no les pase nada malo si no jamas me lo perdonare.

POV Logan

-¿Que sucede? ¿Que te dijo James?- decia un preocupado Kendall

-Carlos viene hacia aca tenemos que irnos- dije nervioso

-Tranquilo, mañana en cuanto la tormenta pase nos iremos ahora lo mejor sera cambiarnos la ropa mojada- dijo sereno

Aunque por dentro sabia que moria de nervios, algo dentro de mi me hizo darle un beso pero no uno dulce uno apasionado, pronto pase de sus labios a su cuello, llevandolo hasta la cama y de un momento a otro comence a quitarle la camisa para bajar con mis labios por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pantalones.

-Espera- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos -Crei que no querias hacer esto- dijo desconcertado

-Ya no me importa nada Kendall, no se que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante jamas le he sabido desde que huimos pero si se algo, si Carlos te aleja de mi, si nos descubren y nos separan quiero por lo menos aver sido tuyo en cuerpo y alma- dije besandolo en los labios de nuevo

Pronto ambos estabamos desnudos, Kendall sobre mi mientras mantenia mis piernas enredadas a sus caderas, su miembro estab alienado a mi entrada el me miro buscando mi consentimiento; yo se lo di, tan pronto como lo senti entrar en mi solte un chillido de dolor, el me beso yo acaricie su espalda, las embestidas comenzaron suaves y lentas todo aquello era hermoso me sentia en las nubes, me sentia en un sueño, tiempo despues ambos estabamos sudados y exhaustos, pronto senti ese cosquilleo que me indicaba estaba por terminar, al decirselo a Kendall comenzo a masturbarme al ritmo de sus embestidas minutos despues me corri en mi abdomen y en la mano de Kendall, gritando su nombre seguido de un te amo, pronto lo senti a el llenarme con su semilla al grito de mi nombre igualmente seguido de un te amo y un beso.

Unas horas despues ambos aun seguiamos acurrucados, sudados y desnudos mientras la lluvia aun era testigo de aquella entrega.

-Te amo Kendall, te amo por ser el primer hombre en mi vida- dije besandolo

-Yo te amo aun mas Logan por ser el primero en demostrarme lo que es el verdadero amor y por ser el primero con quien realmente he hecho el amor- dijo tras romper nuestro beso

Ya no me importa que suceda, ni a donde vayamos ahora siempre y cuando sea con Kendall a mi lado se que todo estara bien


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Regreso a la realidad

 **Bueno la ligera sorpresa no se si sea agradable pero me voy de ff no para siempre pero por un tiempo despues de terminar esta historia, la verdad me retirare porque me siento un poco falto de inspiracion espero me entiendan :) y disfruten uno de los ultimos capitulos de antemano les agradezco sus reviews :***

POV Logan

Desperte gracias a los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, tome mi celular para ver la hora y al darme cuenta que era tardisimo salte de la cama.

-Kendall despierta tenemos que irnos es tardisimo- dije moviendolo oara que despertara

Pero no funcionaba tenia el sueño pesado, hasta que recurri a un metodo demasiado cursi, le di un beso y cual princesa de cuento desperto rapidamente.

-Vamonos, ya es muy tarde- dije vistiendome apresuradamente

El hizo lo mismo al percatarse de la hora. Salimos de la habitacion rapidamente entregando la llave en la recepcion para despues subir al auto y arrancar con rumbo desconocido.

-¿A donde iremos?- dije serio

-No lo se, esta vez no tenemos rumbo fijo esta vez iremos a donde nos lleve el viento- dijo mirando la carretera

POV James

-¿Crees que esten bien?- decia una angustiada Jo

-Espero que si, si realmente no tuviera tanto miedo iria con la policia- dije preocupado

-Creo que ese tal Carlos si esta muy loco-

POV Logan

Justo ahora y apenas unos kilometros para lograr salir de la ciudad el auto se quedo sin gasolina. Antes de que Logan terminara de cargar gasolina entre por algo de comida o al menos agua.

Estaba por pagar cuando de pronto un hombre que ni siquiera voltee a ver entro empujandome a un lado del mostrador.

-Estoy buscando a estos dos jovencitos sus nombres son Kendall Knight y Logan Mitchell- decia serio

Al mirarlo me di cuenta que era Carlos y eso me helo la sangre, sin hacer mucho ruido y tratando de no verme sospechoso me dispuse a salir de ahi pero en ese momento entro Kendall gritando mi nombre lo cual hizo a que Carlos nos mirara triunfante tras reconocernos.

-Corre Kendall- grite corriendo hacia el y jalandolo fuera de ahi

Con la adrenalina al mil y Carlos tras nosotros logramos entrar al auto y encenderlo acelerando a toda velocidad, para nuestra mala suerte Carlos nos seguia en su camioneta.

-Debemos perderlo- dije gritando

-Tengo una idea- dijo Kendall pisando mas el acelerador dando vuelta para adentrarnos de nuevo en la ciudad

-¿Que haces? ¿Porque estamos regresando?- dije confundido

-Ya lo veras- dijo verificando por el retrovisor que aun no perdiamos a Carlos

Minutos mas tarde paeamos en la estacion de policia.

-¿Que hacemos aqui? ¿Kendall que haces?- dije todavia mas confundido

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer, una vez aqui Carlos no se atrevera a acercarse creeme, sera mejor que nos entreguemos asi nos regresaran a casa y tal vez me lleven a prision o algo pero se que asi estare protegido de Carlos- dijo serio

-Pero estaras lejos de mi- dije triste

-Eso es lo que mas me duele, pero ten fe de alguna forma siempre estaremos juntos; te amo Logan- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

-Yo te amo aun mas Kendall- dije entre lagrimas

-Se que parece que quisiera deshacerme de ti y de esto que formamos pero debes saber que no es asi que pase lo que pase esto entre tu y yo jamas se rompera- dijo rompiendo en llanto

Tras eso compartimos un dulce beso.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Libertades

 **Aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo espero que les guste y lo disfruten pues esta lleno de drama :) y de antemano gracias por sus reviews :***

POV Logan

Me siento fatal, ver como se llevaban a Kendall en una patrulla rumbo a Minnesota mientras yo era trasladado en otra, nisiquiera me intereso el regaño de mi madre solamente me importaba que Kendall estuviera bien y saber si Carlos estaba lejos de aqui.

-¿Estas bien?- decia James entrando a mi habitacion

-No lo creo, mientras Kendall no este conmigo no podre estar bien- dije triste

-Creo que debes hablar con mamá, ya trate de convencerla pero no funciona tal vez a ti te escuche- dijo James serio

-Pero tengo miedo, sabes como es mamá- dije frustrado

-Intentalo vamos hazlo por Kendall-

No me lo pense dos veces y sali de mi cuarto rumbo al de mi madre, toque y amablemente me dijo que pasara.

-Mamá ¿Podemos hablar?- dije un tanto temeroso

-Claro cariño ¿De que quieres hablarme?- dijo amable

-De Kendall...- dije serio

-No Logan, no comencemos de nuevo ya te dije que no planeo retirar los cargos ese muchachito unicamente vino aqui para raptarte- dijo seria

-¿Raptarme? Todo lo que el hizo fue hacerme sentir como un chico normal de mi edad y no como un nerd, los dias que pase con el logre sentir mas libertad que en toda mi maldita existencia- dije frustrado ante su actitud

-Lo ves ese muchachito te lleno de ideas locas, dios sabe de que otras cosas te habra convencido- dijo asustada

-¿Como que cosas mamá? ¿Hablas de tener sexo con el? Pues tranquila porque no tuve sexo con el, hisimos el amor y no sabes cuanto lo disfrute- dije tomando valor de quien sabe donde

Solo la vi levantarse desde su tocador llena de rabia, lo ultimo que senti fue el fuerte golpe de su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Sabes una cosa madre, jamas he dicho esto pero, NO TE SOPORTO- dije lleno de rabia -No te soporto porque desde que era un niño me volviste alguien debil, me volvisto un niño nerd que en lugar de jugar en las calles se la vivia entre libros y clases avanzadas y ahora cuando mas normal y libre me he sentido me arrebatas a la unica persona que de verdad he amado no entiendo porque eres tan egoista- dije tras romper en llanto gracias a la rabia que sentia

Unos segundos despues me senti un poco mal por haberle dicho a mi madre que no la soportaba y me senti peor al verla llorar.

-Perdoname Logan, crei que haciendo que hicieras todo lo que yo dijera siempre te mantendria a mi lado y nunca te irias tal como lo hizo tu padre- dijo entre lagrimas

-Perdoname tu a mi mamá no debi ser tan duro- dije acercandome a ella y abrazandola

De un momento a otro vi entrar a James tambien bañado en lagrimas al parecer habia escuchado nuestra discusion y se lleno de recuerdos tristes.

-Perdoname tu tambien James- dijo mi madre al verlo entrar -Debi ponerte mas atencion y no desquitarme contigo solo porque me recuerdas tanto a tu padre, de verdad perdoname- dijo abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a James tambien

-Aunque estemos lejos mamá siempre estaremos contigo, eres nuestra madre y te queremos a pesar de todo- dijo James entre lagrimas

Tras ese emotivo momento, mamá acepto retirar los cargos contra Kendall sin embargo aun asi debia pasar dos semanas mas en el reformatorio. Aquel dia mi madre, James y yo nos conectamos como nunca antes, nada nos preocupaba; excepto que a mi aun me preocupaba donde estaba Carlos y que estaria planeando, por mas que tratamos de rastrearlo pareciera que se lo trago la tierra.

*2 semanas despues*

Aqui estoy esperando fuera del reformatorio, con unas hermosas flores en las manos; llevo 10 minutos esperando a Kendall y se me han hecho eternos mis ansias se calman y mi sonrisa aparece tras verlo salir y correr hacia mi.

-Te extrañe- dije para despues besarlo

-Yo te extrañe aun mas- dijo tras romper nuestro beso

-Ay pero que ternura- esa voz -¿De verdad creyeron que serian felices por siempre? Enserio que son idiotas- decia Carlos riendo maliciosamente -Kendall, mi amor sube al auto tenemos que irnos- dijo señalando su camioneta

-Yo no ire contigo a ningun lado- dijo Kendall rabioso

-Oh claro que iras si no quieres que nada les pase a la familia de tu querido Logan- dijo sacando una pistola y apuntando a James y mamá que permanecian atados en la parte trasera del auto.

-Esta bien ire contigo pero dejalos ir- dijo Kendall angustiado

-Me gusta que sepas tomar decisiones- dijo ironico

Kendall camino hacia el y en ese momento el abrio la puerta trasera del auto sin dejar de apuntar con su pistola y tomando a James y mi madre para arrojarlos al suelo.

-Te amo Logan, nunca lo olvides- dijo Kendall antes de subir a aquel auto

Despues de eso Carlos lo empujo para hacerlo entrar al auto para despues subir el y arrancar a toda velocidad.

Despues de eso pedi ayuda a los oficiales dentro del reformatorio y por supuesto llamando al 911 mientras desataba a mamá y a James

POV Kendall

-Vamos no llores, sera como en los viejos tiempos es mas tal vez lo disfrutes mas- decia Carlos divertido

-Eres un cerdo- escupi rabioso

-Modera tu vocabulario pequeño Kenny si no quieres que te vuele los cesos- dijo serio apuntandome con su arma

No se como ni de donde pero logre tomar el valor para luchar con el por el volante del auto, fue entonces que logre que dejara su arma de lado para poder luchar conmigo por el control del auto, minutos despues el coche derrapo dando vueltas a la orilla de la carretera, vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos y lo ultimo que recuerdo es demasiado dolor en mi pierna y mis brazos despues todo se volvio oscuro.

POV Logan

La policia tardo un rato mas y tras lograr darles una descripcion del auto y de Carlos usaron una de sus patrullas para localizarlos, logre que me dejaran acompañarlos.

Estabamos recorriendo la carretera mas cercana, cuando de pronto por la señal de su radio les informaron de un fuerte accidente automovilistico justo frente a donde estabamos al parecer solo uno de los pasajeros logro sobrevivir, al acercarnos logre reconocer el auto y baje rapidamente una vez que la patrulla se detuvo.

Lo que vi me dejo helado.

-Kendall- dije al aire al ver que lo subian a una ambulancia bañado en sangre

No dios mio por favor te pido que no me lo quites justo ahora, porque, porque justo ahora Carlos debia aparecer; de una cosa estoy seguro si Kendall muere yo me voy con el. 


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Siempre contigo

 **Holi :) he aqui el ultimo capitulo de esta historia espero sea de su agrado y antes que nada agradezco sus reviews, antes de iniciar mi retiro momentano de ff quiero agradecerles a aquellos que me siguieron desde mi primer historia y estuvieron conmigo en cada momento de verdad mil gracias de no ser por ustedes mis historias no hubieran significado todavia mas de lo que ya significaban mil gracias y hasta pronto :* ahora si disfruten el capitulo.**

POV Logan

*2 años despues*

-¿Lo extrañas no?- decia James entrando a mi cuarto

-No tienes idea, desde que Kendall se fue todo es mas dificil- dije nostalgico

-Bueno pero se fue porque asi debia ser, ahora esta teniendo una mejor vida ademas tampoco es como que se haya ido al fin del mundo, digo la universidad de California no esta tan lejos- decia James

-Pues si pero se fue mucho antes de que nos graduaramos, nisiquiera pudimos ir al baile juntos- dije melancolico

-No te preocupes ya estoy aqui- al oir su voz corri hacia el abrazandolo y besandolo

-Ew al menos esperen a que me vaya- decia James

-Te estas tardando- dije divertido tras romper el beso con Kendall

-Por cierto mamá ya sabe que no estudiaras medicina, sino psicopedagogia- decia James

-Si, no lo tomo muy bien pero creo que lo que mas le pesa es que estare lejos- dije serio

-Ya ves porque decidi quedarme en la universidad estatal a unos kilometros de aqui- dijo James

-Si, por eso y porque ninguna otra universidad se atrevio a aceptarte con tus peculiares calificaciones- decia Kendall divertido

-Callate que de no ser por el nerd de mi hermano, tu tampoco hubieras llegado a California- dijo James igual de divertido

Despues de eso ambos estuvimos bromeamdo un rato.

-Por cierto ¿Como esta don Javier?- le pregunte a Kendall curioso

-Esta bien, aunque desde lo de Carlos no deja de lamentarse por no haberle puesto atencion, trato de hacerlo sentir menos culpable pero aunque pasen los años no lo logro- dijo angustiado

Tras el accidente Carlos resulto muerto por una fuerte fractura en el craneo, Kendall solamente sufrio un golpe en la cabeza y fractura de pierna y brazo. Logramos localizar a Don Javier unos dias despues.

Desde entonces y tras enterarse de lo sucedido con Carlos decidio hacerse cargo de Kendall estableciendose en Minnesota hasta unos dias antes de la graduacion.

Mientras tanto Kendall logro aplicar para estudiar trabajo social en la Universidad de California, mientras como ya escucharon yo logre aplicar para estudiar Psicopedagogia; aunque si les soy sincero creo que en el fondo Kendall disfrutaria mas haciendo musica pues no hay dia en que no este tocando la guitarra y componiendo alguna cancion.

Por otro lado James estudia leyes en la Universidad Estatal y gracias a una beca de hockey, aun le faltan dos años mientras que Jo entro a la misma universidad para estudiar arte dramatico; los he visto a ella y a James demasiado cerca incluso podria jurar que son pareja y no le han dicho a nadie, cuando Jo decidio romper con Jett tras la graduacion supuse que era por James pero ambos lo negaron en fin ya habra tiempo para que decidan revelar su relacion.

-Cuidate mucho Logan, recuerda llamarme- decia mi madre mientras me despedia de ella

-Claro mamá, no te preocupes siempre que me necesites siempre y cuando la universidad me lo permita estare aqui- dije abrazandola

-Cuidate mucho Logs y no dejes de llamarme a mi tampoco y no dejes de vivir tu vida por estar metido entre libros de nuevo- dijo James divertido

-Tampoco creas que te libraras de mi tan facil en cuanto pueda ire a visitarlos a California- dijo Jo divertida

-Los voy a extrañar a los tres, no saben cuanto y se que Kendall tambien pero entiendanlo no es bueno con las despedidas; bueno es hora de irme, hasta luego, pronto nos veremos- dije abrazandolos a cada uno una ultima vez

-Listo para irnos- decia Kendall en cuanto me vio subir al auto

-Listo- dije y lo bese

-Creo que California siempre fue nuestro destino- dijo tras romper el beso

-Te amo- dije sonriendo

-Te amo aun mas- dijo mientras arrancaba el auto

Han oido eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen, pues creo que muchas veces es real si hace dos años alguien me hubiera dicho que me enamoraria del chico malo de la escuela jamas le hubiera prestado atencion sin embargo la vida dio mil vueltas y de una cosa estoy seguro con Kendall a mi lado no me importa a donde me lleve el destino. 


End file.
